Prom
by tic tac toe 03
Summary: Your Prom: it should be one of the most wonderful nights of your life but for Caitlyn it's really not. Never someone to enjoy wearing dresses and make up and dancing it's even worse because Nate's miles away. Naitlyn and Smitchie. Oneshot.


**Prom **

**_I'm back with another Naitlyn oneshots. I have loads of oneshots half written but have a bad case of writers block with all of them. I hope to have overcome this soon so expect more oneshots soon. I am also trying a chaptered story which is scheduled for 8 chapters but I'm going to write all chapters first otherwise you'd never get to read the end of it. Caitlyn and Mitchie are going to run a bakery where they meet Connect Three. Like this story nothing much happens but as normal it will be Naitlyn and Smitchie. Please could you tell me if you think it sounds good. Thanks for reading this one. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Emma and Ben and the plot (what there is of one) _**

Caitlyn sighed staring out the window. Mitchie, Shane, Nate and Ella were all in LA and Caitlyn was by herself on the evening of her prom. Although Caitlyn had argued with her parents for days about not wanting to go but they had insisted that she attended her even though she had no date. It wasn't even as though her parents were at home to go through the whole parent/daughter thing before her prom.

Caitlyn turned her attention to her dress hanging on the back of the door. Unlike most girls Caitlyn refused to wear dresses preferring jeans and hoodies. Mitchie and Ella could just about force her into skirts on her dates with Nate, which were few and far between at the moment. With him and all her other friends being in LA and Caitlyn in New York she hadn't seen any of them in two months.

Her dress was a strapless pale green and flowed down to just above her knee. Despite Mitchie and Ella's assurance that she looked stunning in the photos that she had sent them Caitlyn was still wishing that she didn't have to go. But although her parents were away they were still insistent that she went.

An hour later she was in the school sports hall watching happy couples dancing while sitting on the sidelines wishing she was anywhere but where she was.

Several dateless boys had approached her asking for a dance but had left rather quickly after they noticed the permanent scowl on her face. Caitlyn Gellar was not known for being a sweet, caring girl. Many were surprised when they first heard about her relationship with Nate wondering why he had dated a sarcastic, hot tempered girl.

"Why the scowl?" Caitlyn's best friend at school, Emma, and her boyfriend, Ben, joined Caitlyn at her table. Emma as normal was incredibly hyper and many people wondered why the two of them were friends as their personalities were so different. But Emma could get her out of her moods and match her witty comments and Caitlyn could get her friend down to a reasonable level of calmness.

"Maybe because you two are the only friends that I have here and everyone's all happy and having a great time with their boyfriend or girlfriend and my boyfriend is all the way over in the LA. And I haven't seen Nate and Mitchie and Ella and Jason for ages and god I even miss Shane." She ranted glaring at her friend who was smirking back at her.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that you miss Shane." Emma laughed exchanging looks with Ben. Although neither of them had met each other Emma and Ben had heard plenty about Connect Three, Mitchie and Ella and they had heard lots about Emma and Ben.

Caitlyn glanced between the two of them suspiciously. "Ok what's going on?" Emma glanced at Ben again her eyes pleading with him to let her tell her friend. He grinned at Caitlyn and nodded at Emma who bounced in her seat in excitement.

"Look at the stage." Emma instructed. Caitlyn had been avoiding looking at the stage as it reminded her too much of her boyfriend and other friends. But one look at the pleading look mixed with excitement on Emma's face made her turn her head in the direction of the stage.

There standing on the left hand side was Ella, Jason, Shane and Mitchie; the four of them were laughing and joking despite the awed looks they were getting.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn screamed bolting out of her seat and running towards the stage pushing through the crowd in order to reach her closest friend. Emma and Ben following her apologising to the people she had almost knocked off their feet.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie mimicked catching her friend in a hug as Caitlyn reached the group on the stage. After disentangling herself from Mitchie she flung herself onto Ella before being swept off her feet by Jason who then passed her onto Shane.

"Did I hear you say that you missed me?" Shane asked her.

"You've got good hearing." Caitlyn glared at him blushing slightly. Shane laughed and released her. "Where's Nate?" she asked looking around nervously.

Emma snorted. "God she's dumb sometimes."

"What's that supposed to mean." She whirled round to face her friend who rolled her eyes.

"Cait- think a guy has turned up to surprise you at your prom. Where would he be?" Caitlyn continued to stare blankly at her. "Think of a cliché movie."

"Em- you know I don't do those types of movies." She whined. Emma smirked at her before grabbing Ben's hand and dragging him off to dance.

"Outside Cait." Mitchie smiled at her.

"I knew there was a reason you were my best friend." Caitlyn smiled gratefully at her friend speaking loudly so that Emma could hear her. The girl in question turned and stuck her tongue out at her friend as she and Ben made their way over to the dance floor.

After returning the gesture to her friend she jumped off the stage and made her way out of the sports hall to the floodlight football field where a dark figure was standing.

"Nate." She squealed in a very good impression of one of his crazy fan girls. He turned at the sound of her voice and she could hear the sound of his laughter at her rare show of girlishness. She felt her feet moving her as they carried her towards him and he swept her into his arms.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"Did you really think I would let you be by yourself at your prom?" Nate asked kissing her forehead.

"Nate..." she muttered into his chest. He looked down at her stroking her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." He breathed and leaned down to meet her lips in a kiss.

They returned to sports hall hand in hand and headed over to the table Shane, Mitchie, Ella and Jason were sitting at. No one seemed to notice their reappearance apart from Mitchie, Ella, Jason, Shane, Emma and Ben.

Emma and Ben were still dancing but the other four were sitting at a table and with a quick glance at each other Nate and Caitlyn headed over towards them.

"You two have a nice reunion?" Shane smirked as Nate sat down and pulled Caitlyn onto his lap.

"Yes thank you." Caitlyn smiled at him refusing to rise to the bait. "He told me he loved me." She whispered to Mitchie and Ella who squealed. While Shane and Jason had admitted this too their girlfriends a while ago Nate had had a harder time expressing his feelings.

Shane raised his eyebrows at his brother who grinned sheepishly. "She told me first." He admitted wrapping his arm round Caitlyn.

Emma looked over at them and smiled at the sight of her friend curled up on her boyfriend's lap, his arm wrapped protectively around her. She hadn't met any of them yet but she could already tell that they were right for each other.

"Hey Ben, Emma." Caitlyn yelled over the music.

"What." Emma shrieked back. The rest of school ignored them, too used to their frequent shouted conversations held over the noise of the school. Her other friends looked at her strangely she was acting in an entirely Caitlyn way but from what she had told them about her school they had expected her to act in a quieter, less Caitlyn like way.

"Come over here."

"And what if we don't want too." Emma smirked. Caitlyn glared at her. "Okay Okay we're coming." Emma held her hands up in defeat. She knew how scary an angry Caitlyn could be.

"Guys meet Emma and Ben. Emma, Ben meet Mitchie, Ella, Jason, Shane and Nate." Caitlyn introduced them all.

"Hey. How are you?" Emma grinned hugging Mitchie who looked a little bit stunned but hugged her back anyway.

Emma and Ben joined the table laughing and talking as though they had known each other for years. Caitlyn sighed leaning back against Nate's chest listening to the conversation happy that everyone was getting along so well.

Emma met her eye and as normal could tell that Caitlyn had something to tell her. Although Mitchie was Caitlyn's best friend Caitlyn and Emma had been good friends for so long that they could tell when something had happened.

"Bathroom." Caitlyn mouthed at Emma. She slipped off Nate's lap and the two of them excused themselves and weaved their way through the crowd of dancers and out of the sports hall.

"So?" Emma asked once they had made sure there was no one else in the bathroom. Emma was perched on the windowsill and Caitlyn was sitting on the block that held the sinks.

"Nate told me he loved me!" she shrieked excitedly her scream echoing off the wall.

"Oh my god." Emma launched herself off the windowsill and hugged her friend.

"I know." Caitlyn laughed back as Emma returned to sit back on the windowsill.

Emma surveyed her friend. "I think Caitlyn Gellar..." she stated dramatically. "That you're becoming less of a tomboy by the day and more and more of a typical girl."

Caitlyn stared at her in horror. "You'd better have been joking." She threatened her.

Emma jumped off the windowsill. "Nope." She slammed the door on Caitlyn's scream of anger, panic as well as humour. Half of what Emma had been saying was just to annoy her friend but some of it was truth and Caitlyn knew it.

Caitlyn sat their in shock for a second before slipping off her seat and running after her friend. Most people paid her no attention but there were some who knew exactly what was going to happen after they had seen Emma run in a few seconds ago.

Emma was currently sitting on Ben's lap explaining to everyone what had happened through her giggles which Mitchie and Ella had joined in. Jason, Nate and Ben were smirking while Shane was doubled over in hysterics.

Caitlyn stalked over to their table as Nate's smirk faltered as he caught sight of the glare on Caitlyn's face. "I don't think you're turning into a typical girl." He reassured her as she resumed her place on his lap.

She kissed his cheek in gratitude and then turned her furious gaze on Emma who was smiling innocently back at her.

"Nate can't you control your girlfriend?" Emma pleaded as Shane continued to laugh hysterically.

Nate looked at Caitlyn and then shook his head at Emma. "I'd love to but I value my life."

"Mitchie?" Emma asked rolling her eyes at Nate and then turning her attention to Mitchie who shook her head as well.

"Ella?" Emma tried her luck with the short girl sitting next to Jason who had uncharacteristically been quiet all evening. Ella assessed the situation before turning to Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn if you promise to calm down then Mitchie and I won't force you on any shopping trips till next year." She bribed.

"Or force you to dress up for dates." Mitchie added.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Fine but only if Shane stops laughing." The rest of the table turned to the guy who was half bent in his chair, tears pouring down his face, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

He was so wrapped up in his hysterics that he hadn't realised a conversation had been taking place. He looked up as he felt everyone's eyes on him. "What." He gasped out.

"Stop laughing. It really isn't that funny." Jason told his younger brother wondering why people called him the immature one.

"It wouldn't be if it was anyone but Caitlyn." Shane defended himself.

"Thanks Shane." Caitlyn muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah please stop laughing. If you do then my life will be safe again." Emma made puppy dog eyes at Shane.

"It's not my fault Caitlyn has anger issues." Shane complained but he managed to stop laughing.

"I don't have anger issues." Caitlyn protested. There was a snort of disbelief from everyone around the table.

"Um Caitlyn honey, you do have anger issues." Mitchie smiled sympathetically at her friend.

Nate kissed her forehead. "If you didn't have anger issues then you wouldn't be Caitlyn, the girl I love."

"Ah, they're so cute." Ella whispered to Mitchie.

"Hey." Caitlyn protested sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"How is your hearing that good?" Mitchie whined. "We've spent the same amount of time in loud concerts standing next to loudspeakers."

Emma looked slightly confused. "I thought your hearing was bad? Remember that hearing test you failed a couple of years ago."

"I failed it on purpose." She grinned sheepishly.

"Why?" Nate asked her. "It's a bit of a strange thing to do."

"I'd always wanted to fail something." She explained.

"And you couldn't have gone for a spelling test or something that won't go on your health record." Mitchie raised her eyebrows.

"But we were missing our spelling test that day for the hearing test." Caitlyn stuck her tongue out at the rest of the table before slipping off Nate's lap and dragging him off to dance.

"That girl is crazy." Mitchie shook her head fondly as she watched them go.

"I know." Emma agreed.

"And you're not." Ben muttered remembering the times when she and Caitlyn had pulled some insane stunt that usually ended in detention.

The others followed Caitlyn and Nate onto the dance floor and soon they were all separated amongst the other couples.

"Thank you for coming Nate." Caitlyn said biting her lip and looking down at the floor.

Nate kissed her forehead and pulled her closer. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Caitlyn made a face at the cheesy saying but said nothing. Nate laughed at her. "Besides Mitchie had to miss her prom and she wasn't about to miss yours. What's wrong?" he noticed the unhappy look on her face.

"Are you leaving once the prom is over?" she asked tightening her grip on him and resting her cheek against his chest.

Nate's fond smile faltered and then died. "Yeah I'm sorry but Mitchie and Ella are staying the night at yours." He added the last bit in attempt to cheer her up.

There was a pause between them as they danced the smiles absent from their faces. Caitlyn broke the silence. "When will I next see you?" she asked him again.

"You and your parents are coming to ours for Christmas." He muttered. "Only a few weeks away."

"Five." Caitlyn corrected sighing. "I miss you guys. Emma and Ben are brilliant but they have each other and I always feel like a third wheel and besides I can't really talk to her like I can to Mitchie. She has Charlotte." At Nate's confused look she explained. "Charlotte goes to the private school down the road. She and Emma have known each other since they were born. They're like me and Mitchie."

Nate nodded in understanding. "I think you need to talk to Mitchie." They stopped dancing and Nate grasped her hand and pulled her through the crowd to look for Mitchie and Shane.

"You need to tell her." Nate said once they found them and he had caught Mitchie's eye.

"Tell me what?" Caitlyn complained feeling very much as though everyone was ganging up on her.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Come on." The two girls left Shane and Nate who returned to the table they had all vacated. Caitlyn lead the way outside to her favourite spot where she, Emma and Ben along with a couple of Ben's friend's spent their lunchtimes.

"What do you have to tell me?" Caitlyn asked raising her eyes at Mitchie.

"My Dad's work have relocated him so I have to move although whenever I'm needed in the recording studio I'm staying with Shane and the others."

"Do you have a point?" Caitlyn interrupted.

"We're moving down here. I'm joining your school."

Caitlyn stared at her friend in a stunned silence before launching herself at her friend. "Oh my god." The two of them spent several minutes chattering away about plans for the coming year. "Does Emma know?" Caitlyn asked.

"No- let's go and tell her." Mitchie leapt to her feet.

"You're rather enthusiastic about this." Caitlyn laughed.

Mitchie grinned at her friend. "I can't wait to get to know her better. She seems like someone who will annoy you with me."

"Hey." Caitlyn protested and the two of them made their way laughing back into the school hall to find Emma. She and Ben were still dancing but Emma caught Caitlyn's eye and recognised the look on her face and once the song had ended she slipped between the dancing couples and found Caitlyn and Mitchie.

"What's up?" she asked looking slightly disgruntled about being separated from Ben who was now talking to Shane and Nate. Jason and Ella were still dancing.

"Mitchie's moving to our school." Caitlyn squealed resulting in Emma mimicking her squeal and throwing her arms around Mitchie's neck.

"We're going to have so much fun." Emma grinned bringing Caitlyn into the hug.

"What about Ella?" Caitlyn asked hoping that the shortest member of their group wouldn't feel too left out.

Mitchie rolled her eyes at Caitlyn. "Ella left school last year. How could you forget that?"

"I forgot she and Jason were older than us. I mean they hardly act it." Caitlyn replied.

"True." Mitchie agreed. "But Shane and Ella are the same age and Jason's a year older. How do you keep forgetting their ages and everything about them?"

"It happens when you don't often speak to everyone and live so out of everything and Emma's you're only friend who lives near." Caitlyn grinned. "Are you sure you want to come here after all."

"Yeah- she makes it sound so appealing." Emma muttered to Mitchie and they both smiled angelically at Caitlyn when she cast a suspicious look at them.

The three of them made their way around the edge of the hall to join everyone else at their table. Casting an eye around the hall she changed her mind. She would rather be here than anywhere else. Just for tonight she was with Nate and although she didn't know when she was going to see him again she knew it wouldn't be long.

**_Told you nothing much happened. Hope you enjoyed it!! Remember to tell me what you think of my idea for a multichaptered story. Thank you so much for reading- hope it wasn't too bad. Merry Christmas (if you celebrate it)!!!!_**

**_Tacxxx_**


End file.
